1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to frame connectors for interconnecting elongate frame members and more particularly to a frame connector for releasably securing such frame members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Often, particularly in the construction of free-standing frame members, building members are needed which are required to be readily assembled and dismantled. Moreover, such frame members are required to be capable of providing a durable and stable structure, easy to handle, and provide for assembly and disassembly by as few persons as possible. There are a number of mechanical connections to releasably interconnect frame members utilizing screw connections or various types of quick couplers, as they are termed. Unfortunately, many drawbacks are associated with the use of these known devices.
For example, some connectors for frame members are manufactured as a part of the frame member itself or are fixed within the end of the frame member during manufacture. The length of the frame members, therefore, must be carefully determined during manufacture which, in turn, adds to the expense of manufacture. Further, use of such frame members already cut to specific length hampers imagination in construction of free-standing structures.
Moreover, due to the particular construction of the connectors used on certain frame members, more than one person is required to assemble or disassemble a structure.
Many connectors for joining frame members have the further limitation of being capable of providing only right-angle connections. My recently issued U.S. Pat No. 3,867,048 entitled, "Plug Connetions For Vertically Abutting Frame Sections" overcame this limitation to a great degree by disclosing an apertured hollow shere usable in connecting frame members at angles other than 90.degree.. However, the method of connection disclosed in my prior patent required the threaded cross wall to be fixedly attached to the ends of the frame member. Thus, the frame members must be manufactured in fixed lengths. Moreover, if both ends of the frame member were to be connected, right-handed threads on the connector bolt of one end and left-handed threads on the connector bolt of the opposite end were required so that rotation of the frame member caused both ends to tighten simultaneously. This procedure proved not entirely satisfactory, in that one end of the frame member would become tightened before the other end if the connector bolts were not properly set up before the frame member was inserted for tightening.